Happy Birthday To Me
by kurooha
Summary: Kurama se da cuenta de que cuando lo felicitan por su aniversario hay otro 'yo' de él que no ha sido felicitado. Ligerísimo YoukoKurama


**Happy ********Birthday ********To**** Me**

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kurama."

"Muchas gracias. Buenas noches."

Y así era. Fin de la fiesta al cerrar la puerta con la espalda de las últimas personas que habían quedado la casa a fuera.

Fin de la sonrisa falsa y a comenzar con la seriedad justo cuando sus padres y su hermano se habían ido a dormir.

Fin.

Ahora era el comienzo de la cruda realidad.

Y, más pronto de lo que se esperaba, llegó a su habitación.

Mirando de reojo por todos los sitios, asegurándose de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba allí, para poder quitarse tranquilamente la camiseta que desde esa mañana llevaba puesta y dejarla caer, suavemente al suelo.

Seguido por los zapatos y después los calcetines.

Dudando unos varios segundos al no saber si coger otros pantalones para dormir o no, se bajo la cremallera del pantalón para que estos cayeran solos, quedándose entonces solo con los boxers y tumbándose en la cama para que las sabanas lo taparan con su tejido.

Y en el intento de dejarse seducir por el mundo de los sueños, algo falló. Porque justo cuando cerró los ojos se acordó de que aún quedaba un 'feliz cumpleaños' por decir.

Levantándose de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacía el cuarto de baño con una bata mientras andaba a oscuras por el pasillo vigilando de no hacer mucho ruido para no levantar a los demás, cerró la puerta detrás de él acercándose al espejo que había delante del grifo.

"Feliz cumpleaños Youko."

Eso era.

Su otra parte no había sido felicitada cuando él también tendría que serlo, ya que, al fin y al cabo, el zorro espiritual renació en el mismo momento que él.

Y se miraba a si mismo, porque al fin y al cabo él y él eran la misma persona y porque, si tenía que decirle a alguien la frase que había dicho delante del espejo, ese alguien tendría que ser él ya que Youko lo estaría escuchando.

Escuchando y sin responder.

Ya que, cuando uno de ellos celebraba su aniversario en el exterior, con gente a su lado, felicitándole por aquí y felicitándole por allí, otro tenía que quedarse sin salir, sin hablar y sin nadie que le felicitara por ningún sitio.

A parte de él.

De si mismo.

Y, aunque sonara estúpido, y aunque supiera que era estúpido, comenzó a cantar débilmente para sus propios oídos, aunque aún más para los oídos interiores de su cuerpo.

"_Cumpleaños feliz... cumpleaños feliz... te deseamos todos... cumpleaños feliz..._"

Y entonces sintió como una respuesta, como un 'gracias'.

Gesto de gratitud, eso era todo.

Gesto que, aunque en un principio fue de gratitud, después se convirtió en un gesto de 'quiero salir'.

Y consiguió salir y no salir, aunque al final, volvió a meterse para acabar, con un poco de energía espiritual plantado en el espejo, delante del pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia.

"Feliz cumpleaños para mi yo exterior, también."

"Gracias."

Estúpido. Todo eso era estúpido.

"De nada."

Totalmente estúpido.

"¿Cómo te sientes al haber crecido un año más de los miles de años que te quedan por vivir?"

Eso era.

Mientras uno cada año que pasaba iba creciendo, madurando para quedar bello y después aparecerle las arrugas para tener un recuerdo antes de ir a su muerte, él no tenía que preocuparse de esas cosas ya que, 'gracias' a su él 'interior', aún le quedaban unos cuantos de miles de años más.

"Bueno... supongo que después de todo Kurama no es como una rosa."

Y mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba mirando con una ceja arqueada al zorro de cabello platino que yacía en el espejo, el otro sacaba una rosa de su nuca para demostrarla, dejando que Kurama pudiera ver la belleza que poseía para después, en un segundo, aplastar la rosa con su propio puño para después hacer que los pétalos cayeran lentamente en el vacío del espejo.

"Mientras que una rosa es bella pero débil, tu eres bello pero duro."

Viendo como la sonrisa del zorro aumentaba, Kurama simplemente se quedó mirando sin expresión dejando que su otro yo disfrutara de los pocos minutos que tendría de ese placer.

Porque después volvería y quien tendría el control de todo sería él, y no el zorro.

"¿Regalos?"

"Umm... si, unos cuantos."

"¿Interesantes?"

"Mira..."

"Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te expliques."

Y así, con Kurama con la mirada fija en la mano de Youko que parecía acercarse aunque estuviera en un espejo, sintió el contacto de una mano recorriendo parte de su cuello para después bajar hacía el pecho.

Viendo como la mano de Youko hacía los mismos movimientos que la mano invisible que parecía estar tocándolo.

"Es un honor tocarte o... tocarme."

Y después de eso, Youko se calló para que, acto seguido, Kurama sintiera algo en los labios que fue recorriendo hacia su cuello, dejando a su paso, un camino de humedad.

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños, un beso de mi para ti, o de mi para mi, como quieras tomarlo."

Y no dijeron nada al sentir pasos que se acercaban al lavabo y tocaban, suavemente, la puerta.

"¿Suiichi? ¿Estas aquí?" preguntó la voz medio dormida de su madre con un tono preocupado.

"Si. Ya salgo."

"En fin, feliz cumpleaños para mi." Comentó el zorro para desaparecer completamente del espejo

_Feliz cumpleaños para mí._

Al fin y al cabo, esas cosas no eran tan importantes como la gente parecía darle importancia. Una fecha más, pero poca cosa más, simplemente la fecha en que alguien abre los ojos por primera vez, pero era estúpido.

Era simplemente estúpido.

Quizá... algún día la gente celebraría la fecha de tu muerte dando regalos a algo que no respira, quizá...

Pero tampoco importaba, ya que él aún le quedaban muchos años por vivir para pensar en esas cosas ahora, que aún tenía que llegar a la flor de la vida.

_Feliz cumpleaños para mí._

····

N/A: Poca cosa que comentar a parte de otra cosa rara... Simplemente quería escribir algo por el día de mi cumpleaños y tenía algo parecido en mente, así que hice algo parecido a una fusión de cosas. Corto, MUY corto, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer?

Feliz cumpleaños a todos! xD


End file.
